fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelic Human
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Angelic Humans are a race that lives in Isolated locations in Earthland and are the descendants of Angel-Blessed Humans and Angels themselves. They only make up less than 1% of the population. Overview Angelic Humans are a race first produced by Angels mating with Angel-Blessed Humans. The end result being a physical being that is a subspecies of both human and angel capable of using powers of both said races along with some unique traits of their own. In other words a completely new being by merging Human Physiology with Angel Physiology so close together that they are fundamentally different than Human-Angel Hybrids. Physiology and Abilities Angelic Humans share a physiology with both Humans and Angels and they have only one heart. The unique thing however is that they are more like Angels than humans in a certain respect. Despite this they are also more Human in a certain respect. The best way to simplify them is using the term Angels that are bound by a physical Human existence in the material realm. This description of them is the closest one can get to without explaining quite a few details. They are one of the few races built for long term combat. 'Eye Colors and Illumination' 'Metabolism and Life Force Regeneration' Angelic Human's bodies are remarkably different when it comes t metabolism and life force energy. As physical beings they still require sustenance, despite this they don't need it as much as humans though. This is due to their body's capability of converting ethernano into life force energy regenerating life force which in turn contributes to their longevity. The excess life force actually revitalizes cells in the long term. This in turn allows the Angelic Human to go months without food and without need to store excess fat. 'Interaction with Anti-Ethernano' Angelic Humans can gain two distinct abilities that allows them to battle effectively against Magical Barrier Particles. Resistance and Purification. Resistance is the awakened passive use of angelic properties of durability and strength manifested through one's magic power. Purification is the passive use of angelic properties of anti-ethernano purification manifested through one's magic power. 'Resistance' Angelic Humans can awaken an innate resistance to Magical Barrier Particles but this does not make them immune to such powers including curses. Lux Narchis with such abilities are often able to take quite a few blows of Anti-Ethernano or be completely surrounded by it with only minimal damage to themselves. This Ability is often awakened in late adolescence. This ability is activated whenever one is exposed to massive amounts of Magic Barrier Particles such as being attacked by a curse. The exposure causes the body to be more aware of such particles and build a tougher immune system to them by using the angelic capability to withstand damage from such powers. Raziel was first seen using this when his arm was blown off by Ragnor Tartaros's Bomb Curse. 'Purification' Angelic Humans can also awaken passive purification abilities and can purge Anti-Ethernano in their body passively using their angelic properties, this ability however was highly coveted. Purification is often mistaken from the extension of the enhanced healing factor which repairs damage caused by harmful substances. However Purification in this case refers to the purging of Anti-Ethernano influence within the body. It is typically awakened in late adolescence. 'Wings and Flight' Angelic Humans first grow in and develop their wings during early adolescence. the wings come in many colors and patterns. The wings can be enlarged to use in flying and shrunk back down to tuck them away when not in use. Angelic Humans have only one pair of wings attached to the upper back. Like all other appendages, they can regenerate. The flight capabilities of these wings are such that Angelic Humans are capable of long term battles in the air. 'Massive Magic Reserves' Angelic Humans have uniquely large reserves of magic power often being twice as much as the typical person has. Because of this, members have very high stamina and it is more difficult to master control over spells if their Magic Power is not under proper control. This being said, in some families, children are taught extensively about control and mastery over their power at a young age of five years old. 'Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Durability' Bodies of Angelic Humans are known to have extremely high durability, constitutions, and stamina. They can survive being thrown through several buildings and can do the same to others in a mere punch. Angelic Humans are gifted with the Angels' combat suited physiology and can hold their own against most other races. Angelic Humans can take a lot of damage before being in any form of mortal danger even from Magical Barrier Particles. In addition to this they are extremely fast and can easily dodge some powerful attacks. Their Reflexes are greater than a normal humans as well. 'High-Speed Regeneration' Angelic Humans have high regeneration rates capable of regenerating lost limbs within minutes. They can heal from almost any injury purging the body of harmful substances to avoid scar tissue and life-long after-affects of grievous injuries and eradicates potential diseases lying dormant in the body. This trait also has the ability to purge the body of any dead or damaged tissue and completely replace it rejuvenating every cell in the body. This ability can be further enhanced through the use of the Healing Magic or the Archangel Eye in turn speeding up regeneration of lost limbs to just seconds. This ability stems from their strong life forces and vitality. Not only that but unique to the Angelic Humans, this ability can regenerate life force energy by passively gathering ethernano from the air and converting it into life force energy. This fact contributes to their longevity. Angelic Humans can live well over a century and a half old. 'Immunity to most Illness and Poisons' Angelic Humans are immune to most Poisons and Illness. Even the common cold doesn't effect them. This allows them to survive better in certain or extreme conditions and to survive battles that would otherwise kill them. This is also a side affect of the High-Speed Regeneration. Reproduction Weaknesses Regeneration Limits and Mortality Resistance and Purification does not make them immune to curses in general. Both play a part to protect the angelic dna from being corrupted by certain black arts or MBPs and their residue. They are not immune to all diseases or poisons, some poisons such as ones that attack magic power directly can be especially fatal. A stab to the heart or shot in the head will easily kill them. They are a subspecies of human, so they still have some traits of humans. Despite being able to regenerate limbs, some internal organs don't regenerate as fast or at all, the brain is one such organ that cannot be regenerated if shot by a bullet or stabbed by a knife in a way that can kill a human. Some Poisons and Illness Some poisons such as those that attack magic power directly can cause severe harm or even death if treatment is not sought out asap. This is because if the poison infects the magic power and the body continues to convert ethernano and magic power into life force energy then the Angelic Human's body is trying to heal itself with poison only making injuries worse not better. Without antidote or outside help this can result in death. Sub-Types Divine Fallen Trivia *Angelic Humans are based off of the Occult concept of Earth Angels, Angels that have incarnated into a human existence.